Aoshi's 2nd Try
by animelo
Summary: Aoshi goes out to complete his mission of being the strongest, but Misao has other plans


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and do not claim to in any shape or form. I make nothing out of this fanfic. The characters are not mine and this fic is merly for entertainment purposes only.

I am not perfect, I am not a Rurouni Kenshin expert and I am not a great writer. Please enjoy my imagination. I might have changed some things in order to make the story flow in my mind. Enjoy. This is only for fun.

This is a Misao and Aoshi Fanfic. This fic is sort of what I would have liked to have happen after Aoshi met and fought Battousai.

"What was I thinking? Who was I to think that I could have stopped him?" The lonely campground echoed with silent cries of pain. "Where is Aoshi?" The snapping of branches under her feet seemed to insult the silence that enveloped the whole scene. She continued to walk desperately trying to remain quiet but to no avail. Thoughts of Aoshi flooded her mind and one particular thought worried her "Did Aoshi really fight the Battousai?" The various towns' people she had talked to had directed her to this place. They were all very informed; "Did they announce the fight or something?" she wondered.

_Flashback_

"_What need do you have to go and find Battousai? Who cares about who the strongest fighter is"? _

"_Misao, I am tied to this." Aoshi answered as he continued to walk out leaving Okina injured on the ground. He did not want to be there anymore, he had no right anymore, and he could not answer to those questioning eyes of hers. _

"_Aoshi, please tell me you're sorry you did this" Misao helplessly whispered as she tried to stop the injured old man's bleeding. She frantically searched within herself for a reason, a slight reason for Aoshi's actions. A reason to forgive. Why did things have to change?_

"_Aoshi, please tell me…" tears started to form within Misao's eyes. All those years of idolizing him. As a child he was always there to protect and comfort her, at least in his own distant way. Slowly through the years that child's idolization had turned into an unconditional love for Aoshi that even Misao herself could not ignore. Silently the girl prayed that Aoshi would give her an answer, any answer. If only…_

" _STOP IT, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Aoshi yelled without so much as a glance towards the grief stricken girl. _

_With that he left._

_Okina slowly recuperated from the fight with Aoshi, but Misao's heart grew sad, restless and desperate to find Aoshi._

_End of Flashback_

Tears streamed down Misao's eyes as the gray-clouded sky slowly became dark. She knew she still needed to continue her search. Her eyes continued to scan the ground when she caught a glimpse of a dark shadow on the ground next to a distant tree. It was hard to focus on the figure.

"Stay back." A harsh voice commanded, but curiously enough the voice did not come from the figure. Misao turned to search for the voices' owner. There he was, dark, tall and deathly ragged with an insane look in his cold blue eyes. His dark strands of hair fell over some of his face. His broad shoulders trembled slightly and refused to give into the apparent pain. The long trench coat he wore was torn in different places and his hands grasped tightly to the sword that offered not only his defense, but also his only support in an effort to remain standing.

" Don't go near him." He commanded.

Misao closed her eyes and turned to look at the figure that had caught her attention earlier. He was bleeding and his breathing was ragged and in spurts. He was also injured. His long blood red hair hid his eyes. He was a petite man but something about him caused Misao to heed Aoshi's command and cease her advancement. The injured red haired man stood up slowly, he was no taller than Misao. She was very surprised that a notorious man such as himself would be this small. He wore a magenta gui and although some of his hair did cover his eyes the rest of it remained in tact within a high ponytail. "Was this the famous Battousai?" She wondered

Within a flash Misao's eyes no longer saw the figure and only a crash of swords was heard. The speed of this man was inhuman. She knew that Aoshi was fast but this man could surpass it.

Both men were caught face to face separated only by their swords death grip between them. The injured men focused all their strength into that struggle and remained in that position for what seemed an eternity. The strength being used was tremendous. Misao knew they were both injured and considerably weakened, but their faces and eyes reflected a set determination.

Within seconds both men separated and charging once again. Aoshi's eyes were terrifying. Misao quickly moved away as soon as the men continued their battle.

Misao leaned against a tree almost hugging it and begging all that was holy that Aoshi would survive this. If indeed this was the Battousai she feared for Aoshi's life.

From the corner of her eye she noticed a girl standing at a distance observing the whole thing. " Who is that?" Misao wondered. She had heard rumors that Battousai had been living with a woman these past years. "I wonder if that is Battousais' woman"

The young woman looked on with worried eyes. She was oblivious to all except the two men fighting. She clutched at her chest desperately. This action did not go unnoticed by Misao. "She is his woman" Misao felt pity for this creature. "How many battles had she stood by watching wondering whether the man she loved would return to her?" Misao wondered.

Misao focused her attention once more to the two men.

"Aoshi let this go! I do not wish to continue this fight!" Battousai said angrily.

"Don't worry I will be the one who will end this once and for all!" Aoshi answered with an attack right down the center towards his opponent. They were too fast for Misao's eyes to follow. They both disappeared when Aoshi charged and then reappeared in complete opposite positions. Aoshi had been the one to suffer an injury.

Aoshi stood panting and in great pain. "Damn, when did he get near enough to do this" he thought as he touched his bleeding side.

"Aoshi, this is enough! Two women are here and they do not deserve to watch this foolishness. Let it go!" Screamed Battousai.

Aoshi eyes turned slightly to acknowledge the young women watching. "Misao, leave!" He commanded her once again. "NOW!" he reinforced his command.

"No! Listen to him Aoshi-sama. Just let this go. This will not change the past. He will kill you!" Cried Misao.

Listening to her infuriated Aoshi. "How dare she think that I am weak enough to lose!" He thought.

"Do what you want Misao, but I will not stop this until it is completed" Aoshi said this as he once again charged towards Battousai only to be dodged gracefully.

Aoshi was getting worn down and his injuries were not helping things at all. Battousai knew this. "It is time to end this." He thought. Within a flash he was by Aoshi and with one fast blow Aoshi came crashing down to the ground.

The attack was so fast that the actual blow was not see by any bystanders. "Oh no. Is he dead?" Misao whispered.

"No. Kenshin just knocked him out. He should be fine as long as he gets those injuries treated." A soft feminine voice assured Misao.

Misao turned around and found soft blue eyes staring right at her. "It's her. Battousais' woman. I must be really out of it. When did she get this close?" Misao thought.

The woman walked away from Misao towards Battousai. "Are you alright Kenshin?" She asked him as she wrapped her arms around him. He gladly accepted her comfort.

" I will be. Let's go home."

They started walking away. "Oh, young lady, I would treat his wounds if I were you. Karou is right…he is only knocked out. Help him heal."

And with those final words from Battousai, Misao was left alone with an unconscious Aoshi.

" Aoshi's going to be in a real bad mood when he wakes up." Misao whispered to herself as she walked over to tend to the unconscious man.

Please review


End file.
